


Colorful Souls

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: And all was well.





	Colorful Souls

They are the colorful souls, painted all the hues of the world. It’s clear to tell when you meet the blonde girl, but not so much when you meet the brunette. She’s so…Slytherin. So plain, and unassuming, but more sarcastic than any other girl in the school. But Millicent Bulstrode is the most colorful soul Susan Bones has ever had the pleasure to meet.  
Like Luna Lovegood, Susan possesses the uncanny, perplexing gift to see through other people’s little shells - after the war, almost everybody’s a shell. They’ve retreated somewhere deep inside themselves and refused to come out, the war has left them too broken.  
But she sees past those friable, delicate shells people put up. It’s easy to crack them, just a short little word will do the trick. She sees past all that, and it unnerves people. There’s a reason why Susan and Luna are friends, after all. They’re too brutally honest, too accurate with their dreamy remarks.  
You would think that Millicent Bulstrode, daughter and niece to Death Eaters, would mind that this lean brown-haired girl with squinty eyes and a girlish voice effortlessly breaks through barriers like she’s sticking her finger in water. But she doesn’t, truly she doesn’t. She’s glad that there’s someone who won’t shun the daughter and niece of murderers and rapists. Most people don’t bother looking beyond her name, but Susan does.  
That’s why Millicent falls in love with Susan. And that’s why Susan falls in love with Millicent: she loves that the Slytherin isn’t afraid of her eccentricities and her way of being different. (Teachers say individuality is appreciated, but that’s all rubbish.) That’s why they’re the perfect couple, because of how similar their differences are.  
“You want to know something, Susan?” Millicent asks one day over a cup of coffee.  
“What?” Susan asks, glancing up from her plate of salad. She smiles at the expression on Millicent’s face, how the other girl is unguarded and carefree for once.  
Millicent smiles and blushes, lifting the cup of coffee to her lips. Susan can’t help but smile back because at this moment Millicent Bulstrode isn’t the relative of the Death Eaters that killed Susan’s mother, she’s just a young woman like any other. Then she says, “Whatever souls are made of, Susan, yours and mine are the same. We just match.”  
“True,” Susan hums. Because they do match, in some twisted perfect way. No one approves, really, but neither of them ever cared about other people’s opinions. So they kiss in public and scandalise all their classmates but does it matter, really?  
Especially as Susan’s got that ring on her finger, and Millicent’s got that sparkle in her eyes and flush in her cheeks. And so they become wives the very next day and all was well.


End file.
